


Turnabout

by misha_anon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tells Castiel about the panties he's wearing over breakfast.  After a long day of monster hunting and thinking about how pretty Dean must look in them, Cas finally gets to see for himself - and responds as any angel in his right mind would, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I actually wrote porn, wow. Here's hoping I'm not too rusty!
> 
> Also, I feel as though I should mention that there's a mention of public fondling, but it isn't explicit and no other characters are privy, so I didn't feel the need to tag it as public sex.

“I’m wearing those pink panties,” Dean leans across the table to whisper in Castiel’s ear as they sit together in a roadside diner.  “The ones you like so much.”

It’s the beginning of a  _very_  long day for Castiel, one that involves way too much “trying to find a monster” and way too little “fucking my boyfriend while he wears the panties he knows make me weak in the knees.”  At every turn, Dean reminds Cas about his pretty pink panties, adding new details each time like how snug they are on his cock and how satiny they feel across his ass.  With each new bit of information, Castiel uses every bit of his considerable willpower to  _not_  call the day a bust and drag Dean back to the motel.

The tension builds between them as morning wears into afternoon wears into evening, a deliciously warm fire that licks at the base of Castiel’s spine while he bides his time until he can get Dean alone for the night.  Dean takes every opportunity to touch Castiel, trailing fingertips across his shoulders and down the valley of his spine when they have two seconds out of sight of other people.  By the time they decide the day is indeed a bust, Dean is squirming in the driver’s seat of the Impala and muttering something about skipping dinner, but Cas won’t  _hear_  of it.

At dinner, they sit side by side in the dimly lit booth in the back of the little restaurant. Castiel’s fingers trail lazily up Dean’s thigh as he leans over to whisper how he can’t  _wait_  to see how those pretty pink panties have fared over the course of the day.  He pauses, squeezing Dean’s upper thigh to steady his boyfriend when the waitress appears with their burgers.  

With a bright smile and a “ya’ll need anything else, just let me know, kay?” she bounces back off toward the kitchen just before a ragged breath slips between Dean’s lips.   The ten minutes it takes to scarf their burgers and fries seems like an eternity to Castiel, whose palm is now pressed firmly against Dean’s half-hard cock.  He can only imagine - gleefully - how long a time it seems for Dean.  Once dinner is finished and paid for, they make it back to the motel in record time.

They’ve barely closed the door before Castiel has Dean pushed back against it.  He mouths at the hollow beneath Dean’s ear, growling impatiently as he rubs Dean’s cock roughly through his jeans and panties.  It takes only a moment and a drag of Castiel’s teeth down his earlobe before Dean is panting and squirming, his restless hands tugging at Castiel’s jacket.  Between biting kisses, they shed jackets and shirts, but Cas stops Dean before he can unbutton his jeans.

“Fuck, c’mon,” Dean groans, his head thrown back as Castiel sucks and bites at his throat.

“You’ve been teasing me all day,” Cas replies.  A smile tugs at the corners of his lips at the sweet sound of agonized regret the words pull from Dean’s chest when he adds, “Now, it’s my turn."

Much to his surprise, Dean doesn’t argue.  Even as Castiel squeezes and strokes Dean’s cock mercilessly, bending his head to tease at his nipples in turn, Dean’s only response is moaned pleasure and arching forward for more.  Dean’s eagerness to play Castiel’s game coupled with the uncomfortable constriction of Cas’ cock in the confines of his own jeans is what cuts the teasing shorter than he had planned.  

Wordlessly, Castiel kisses and nips a path down Dean’s body, over the hardness of his ribcage and the softness of his belly.  He drops to his knees in front of Dean, his fingers trembling as they work at unbuttoning his boyfriend’s jeans.  Dean helps as much as he can with hands that shake just as much as Castiel’s and together they manage to get his jeans unbuttoned and pulled out of the way.  At long last, Cas has his first view of Dean’s pretty, satiny pink panties, stained dark with the wetness of precome.  It’s just as beautiful a sight as he knew it would be.

Even as he leans forward to mouth at Dean’s cock through the panties, Castiel is unbuttoning his own jeans, seeking relief.  Dean’s breathy moans turn to feverish, needy whispers as Cas licks and sucks at his cock with the satin barrier between their skin.  His fingers twist into Castiel’s hair, pulling his lips in hard against the soaked fabric.  Cas licks with the flat of his tongue, kisses, and nibbles his way the length of Dean’s cock from root to tip, all but the last bit covered by panties.

When his tongue drags across bare skin for the first time, Dean’s knees threaten to buckle and an incoherent string of words that sound vaguely like a plea for more fills the air.  Castiel reaches down, thumbing at the freed head of his own cock as he sucks delicately at the head of Dean’s to the same rhythm.  Dean’s fingers tighten in his hair without trying to guide him and Castiel hums pleasure and continues to bob over just the skin exposed to his lips.  Dean’s thighs quiver, his whole body obviously on the verge of revolt.

“ _Cas_.” 

Dean’s voice is pulled as tight as a piano wire on the syllable, tightening Castiel’s stomach with need in turn.  When Castiel looks up, Dean is looking down, his eyes half-closed with ecstasy at this barest of contact after a whole day filled with waiting and teasing.  Dean licks his lips, his tongue rolling slow and wet over the swell of his bottom lip and it’s more than Castiel can take.  

With one smooth motion, he rises to his feet, his lips brushing Dean’s as he whispers, “Get on the bed.”

After one quick, hard kiss Dean fumbles with his boots and his jeans while Castiel kicks easily out of his own shoes and pushes his jeans off his hips.  By time he’s retrieved the lube they keep in their shared toiletries bag and shed his jeans and underwear, Dean has finally made it onto the bed - face down, with his panties still on.  Castiel’s cock leaps at the image of his boyfriend’s flushed neck and shoulders and that gorgeous, round ass waving in the air, framed perfectly by pink satin.

He crawls onto the bed behind Dean, coating his fingers with a liberal squirt of lube before pushing the panties roughly out of the way.  His lips seal in a sucking kiss over the back of Dean’s neck as he starts to probe the tight ring of muscles under his fingertips.

“I hope you don’t mind if I hurry a little,” Castiel growls, biting at the top of Dean’s shoulder to distract him from the discomfort of a finger sliding into his ass a little too quickly.

“Wish you fuckin’ would,” Dean moans in reply, his muscles clenching around Castiel’s finger even as he pushes back to take it deeper.

Cas chuckles, a low rumble as he starts to fuck Dean with just one finger, twisting and pushing as he does.  A moment later, he adds a second finger, sending Dean’s thighs spreading wider as he grinds his cock against his wet panties and the bed in time with Castiel’s thrusts.  Cas kisses at Dean’s neck and his shoulder, nibbles at his earlobe and murmurs how good it’s going to feel when he finally gets to fuck him; it only makes Dean moan more loudly.  Cas adds a third finger, earning a gasp and a guttural noise that makes his cock leap against Dean’s hip.

With his patience worn too thin to go on, Castiel pulls his fingers slowly from Dean’s ass and takes up position behind him.  Dean readjusts himself, his knees drawn up and his ass high, giving Castiel a stunning view of his ready hole with his panties still pulled off to the side.  A slick of lube later, Castiel presses his cockhead against that ready hole and grabs Dean’s hip to hold him steady.  The sound Dean makes when he finally pushes in vibrates through Castiel like the thump of heavy bass and nearly ends the fun before it’s really begun.

“ _Fuck_  me, Cas,” Dean growls, pushing backward impatiently.

Castiel slides his fingers under the waistband of Dean’s panties, clutching at his sweaty hips.  With a firm grip on his squirmy lover, he does exactly that.  With each thrust, their bodies slap together harder, his cock squeezed tight by Dean’s body as both of them pant and groan with pleasure.  Words are long gone as Dean reaches back to grab Castiel’s wrist as though to steady himself against the onslaught of rough thrusts.

The flame that has slowly built through the day, pulling Castiel’s stomach tight and twisting tendrils through his very bones is a raging inferno that threatens to engulf him.  Each time his hips snap forward, he loses himself in the heat of Dean’s body and the whimpers that have taken the place of words.  Cas lets one hand slide up Dean’s back, his fingers curling over the top his shoulder to pull him back harder.

“I know you wanna touch yourself,” Castiel rasps, curling his body forward until he’s pressed flush against Dean’s back.  His throat burns with each word, the change in position dragging the head of his cock at an excruciatingly pleasurable angle, and he barely manages to moan, “So, go ahed.  Make yourself come for me.”

Dean wastes no time, the rhythm of his hips changing as Castiel’s cock sinks deep into him with each push.  Dean’s moans reach a fevered pitch as his fingers work at his cock, his muscles rippling tellingly under Castiel’s body.  Cas helpfully puts his hand loosely over Dean’s mouth, giving him the freedom to make as much noise as he wants to without disturbing the neighbors.  Their bodies slide together as Dean’s moans and growls are lost against Castiel’s hand and Castiel’s are lost against Dean’s shoulder.

Cas hangs on against the rising tide of orgasm threatening to pull him under until Dean’s breath starts to come in ragged gasps, his ass clenching down around Castiel’s cock.  At the telltale signs of his lover’s orgasm, Cas lifts his head, arching downward as he fucks into Dean at a furious pace, his knees slipping on the rough blanket.  He feels his body pull tight, his cock thickening within the tightness of Dean’s ass.  A second later, relief washes through him, a prickle on the back of his neck and the thick heat of his own come engulfing his cock.

Dean still squirms, moaning Castiel’s name against his palm like a prayer, pushing feebly back for more even as Cas collapses with a a sated sigh on top of him.  A shiver runs through them both in turn and Cas pulls his hand from Dean’s panting mouth and leans in for an awkwardly angled kiss, still grinding his softening cock into the heat of Dean’s body as he does so.  They lie in silence, with only the rush of blood in their ears and harsh breaths in the space between shared kisses.

When Cas finally pulls away, he lets his thumb pull at Dean’s lower lip as he whispers, “I fucking  _love_  your panties.”


End file.
